muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Hooper
Mr. Hooper was the elderly storekeeper on Sesame Street from 1969 until 1983. One of the original human cast members, Mr. Hooper ran Hooper's Store, the corner candy store on Sesame Street. Originally described by CTW advisor Gerald S. Lesser as "slightly mean and abrasive but with a poorly hidden nice streak," Mr. Hooper mellowed over the years. He developed a particularly close relationship with Big Bird, who bought his birdseed milkshakes from him. Their friendship was occasionally frustrated by Big Bird's frequent inability to correctly say the shopkeeper's name, often calling him Mr. Looper or similar rhyming variations. Still, Mr. Hooper had a great affection for Big Bird, even trusting him to open the store in episode 0198. The character's full name was not revealed on the show until an episode in which he received his GED certificate for attending night school. On the diploma, his name was listed as Harold Hooper. In the 1978 special Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, it is revealed that Mr. Hooper is Jewish and celebrates Chanukah. When actor Will Lee died in 1982, it left the producers of Sesame Street with the question of how to deal with the loss of Mr. Hooper. Dulcy Singer, executive producer at the time, said that "if we left it unsaid, kids would notice." Death of a Character is a Sesame Street Topic, The Associated Press. August 31, 1983. One way out was to avoid the issue of death entirely. Producers toyed with the idea of telling viewers that the character had gone away. Big Bird's performer, Caroll Spinney, said that "we didn't know what to do. We thought perhaps he could just retire, move to Florida or something, but then the producers thought that the best thing to do would be to actually deal with death." Caroll Spinney Interview on NPR Morning Edition, May 2003. After much discussion and research, the producers decided to have the character of Mr. Hooper pass away as well, and use the episode to teach its young viewers about death as a natural part of life and that it is okay to grieve and feel sad when a loved one passes away. Mr. Hooper's farewell episode, episode 1839, aired on Thanksgiving Day, 1983. This landmark episode was a turning point for the show; it was selected by the Daytime Emmys as being one of the 10 most influential moments in daytime television. Sesame Workshop's Hooper Society bequest program is named after the character. :For more information about the "Mr. Hooper's death" episode, see episode 1839. Big Bird's names for Mr. Hooper * Mr. Super (0008) * Mr. Cooper (0813) * Mr. Glooper (0810) * Mr. Looper (0813, 1839) * Mr. Pooper (0158, Getting Ready for School) * Mr. Cunningham - Big Bird's performer, Caroll Spinney, has mentioned that one day he came up with a new one: "Hello, Mr. Cunningham -- oh gee, I wasn't even close." Borgenicht, David, Sesame Street Unpaved (book), p. 124 Spinney, Caroll The Wisdom of Big Bird, p. 120 Special appearances *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' *''A Special Sesame Street Christmas'' Book appearances * Big Bird's Blunder Book (1971) * I am a Monster (1976) * The Sesame Street Library Volume 3 (1978) * The Sesame Street Library Volume 12 (1978) * The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook (1978) * The Count Counts a Party (1980) * Fix It, Please (1980) * Frazzle's Fantastic Day (1980) * What Did You Bring? (1980) * The Tool Box Book * The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (1981) * Ernie's Little Lie (1983) * People in Your Neighborhood (1983) * The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 14 (1983) * A Visit to the Sesame Street Firehouse (1983) * I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper (1984) (in flashback) * Bert and the Broken Teapot (1985) (in flashback) See also * Mr. Hooper's Picture Sources Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Human Characters